Omega-Xis' Changed Destiny
by Seth Metagari
Summary: In this story, things don't exactly play out the exact same way we know them to. In fact, even Omega-Xis' first encounter on Earth is different from what we know. How will this one change in destiny affect the future?
1. Star Force Ark, Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mega Man franchise or any of the characters in this story.

Star Force Ark, Chapter 1: The Moment Of Destiny's Change

We all know the story of Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis, the human and EM being that merge together to create Mega Man. They saved the world multiple times, for many different threats. But what if Omega-Xis didn't meet Geo, but someone else?

The story started the same as usual, with Geo going to Vista Point to stargaze as usual, this time with the inactive Visualizer. However, looking at the sky for a few seconds through them, he got irritated. "I should have known.", he said as he tossed the Visualizer on the ground and walked off. Not much longer, Luna walked over to the Visualizer and picked it up. "What's his deal?", she asked as she looked back, before directing her attention back at the Visualizer. On a whim, she put them on over her eyes and looked up into the sky for but a moment before she felt something crash into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Ow..." Luna said as she looked up and saw Omega-Xis through the now-activated Visualizer. "Darn it, wasn't he supposed to be here?", Omega-Xis asked himself before noticing a scared Luna. "W-w-w-what are you?!", Luna asked in a panic. "Hang on, you can see me?", Omega-Xis asked back, getting only a scared nod in reply, "That's odd... Hang on a second. That's Kelvin's Visualizer, isn't it?" "Huh?", Luna asked, forgetting about her fear, "Who's Kelvin?" "Kelvin Stelar.", Omega-Xis replied, "He helped me get here by sending a signal from his own Transer to his son's. Speaking of which, I don't see his kid anywhere."

"Wait, are you talking about Geo Stelar?", Luna asked. "Yeah, that was his name.", Omega-Xis replied, "You know him?" "Sort of.", Luna said, "He's supposed to be in the same class as me, but he never comes to school." "I see.", Omega-Xis said, before the ground started to shake, while the sound of something moving could be heard, "Tsk. They're already here?" "Huh?", Luna asked before looking over to see that the only available exit was blocked off by a train engine car, "What the?! But that train's not supposed to be able to move!" "EM viruses from Planet FM.", Omega-Xis said, "If it's not stopped, the town will be destroyed."

"What?!", Luna yelled out in shock, "W-we have to stop it somehow! We can't let all those innocent people get hurt!" "There's only one way to stop it.", Omega-Xis said, before going into thought for a few moments, "I woulda preferred it if that Geo kid were here, but I guess I got no choice. I'll lend you my strength." "Huh? Your..." Luna said before Omega-Xis entered her Transer, "Wh-what the?!" "Listen up, kid. You wanna stop that train, you better do what I say. Got it?", Omega-Xis asked, "You humans have those Card Force things, right?" "Y-yeah, we do.", Luna said. "Take out one of your blank cards.", Omega-Xis said. Though a bit confused, Luna took out a blank card.

"Here goes.", Omega-Xis said. The blank card started glowing, catching Luna's attention. "I-it's glowing?! What's going on?!", Luna asked. "Next, we need to find a wavehole!", Omega-Xis said. "A what?", Luna asked. "A wavehole! It's where a chunk of space has been warped into a whirlpool shape!", Omega-Xis replied, "You should be able to see them with the Visualizer." "Uh...", Luna looked around for something, and noticed what appeared to be a small orange whirlpool, "I think I see one." "Alright, now, while standing inside one, swipe the card I made and yell 'EM Wave Change!', followed by your name, and then 'On The Air!'", Omega-Xis said. Reluctantly, Luna walked into the wavehole. "Huh, it doesn't feel any different.", she said before looking at the card, which now had an image of Omega-Xis on it, "Alright, here goes nothing. EM Wave Change! Luna Platz, On The Air!"

*To Be Continued*


	2. Star Force Ark, Chapter 2

Author's notes: While most of this fanfic is what I honestly think would happen if Omega-Xis met Luna instead of Geo, I am also adding a few things that I simply want to be in there. I didn't mention this in the previous chapter, because I didn't want to spoil anything.

Star Force Ark, Chapter 2: Stressed Out Luna

Luna woke up in her bed, staring blankly at her ceiling. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember what had happened last knight. That is, until she sat up and saw the Visualizer on her night stand, and it all rushed back to her: how she merged with Omega-Xis and entered the EM Wave World, and fought the viruses inside of the train's comp space.

Putting the Visualizer on her forehead, she went into the bathroom and stared at the mirror. Her hair was swirled in her usual oversized pigtails, but she remembered that when she was merged with Omega-Xis, her hair had straightened out and reached to her legs. After a short while, she emerged from the bathroom, now wearing her day clothes. As she grabbed her Transer and put it on her arm, she opened it to see a sleeping Omega-Xis on the screen.

"You gonna wake up any time soon, Mega?", Luna asked. As if on command, Omega-Xis stirred awake. "Morning already?", Omega-Xis asked. "So why are you still here, exactly?", Luna asked, "Weren't you looking for Geo?" "I was.", Omega-Xis replied, "But there's something interesting about you. Normally, a gender difference between an EM being like myself and someone from the real work would cause a significant drop in sync rate, but when we were merged, my power was almost equal to what it was back on Planet FM. Besides, I can only make one Wave Change card, and you have it." Giving a sigh, Luna closed her Transer and walked out of the house.

She walked up to Bud and Zack, who were visibly surprised when they saw her. "Prez, is something wrong?", Zack asked. "No, nothing's wrong.", Luna replied. Of course, she didn't want to tell them about Omega-Xis or about what had happened last night, they'd surely just laugh if she did. "Come on. We don't want to be late.", Luna said, catching Bud and Zack by surprise. "But what about Geo?", Bud asked. Normally, this was when she'd make another attempt to get Geo to go to school, but today, she didn't feel like it.

With all the craziness she experienced last night, she didn't want to stress herself out even more over what was probably a lost cause at this point. "Not this time.", Luna replied, "I'm just not in the mood for it right now." Bud and Zack look at each other in confusion before following Luna to Echo Ridge Elementary. At the same time, Geo had walked out the front door, and was surprised that nobody was waiting for him this time. "That's strange. I thought for sure I'd see those three again, as usual.", Geo said, "Did they finally give up?"

*To Be Continued*


	3. Star Force Ark, Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I'm trying to keep as many of the bosses from the games this fanfiction is based off of as possible. This will mean that a number of lines will end up being copied from the game itself, if I'm unable to think of a good way to reword them.

Star Force Ark, Chapter 3: An Alien Named Taurus

Many hours passed, and school had ended. Luna would normally stay for a bit and make sure the other students did their after school duties, but this time she left right away, which Zack and Bud had noticed. Bud had gone to Vista Point, thinking about what was going on. "Prez has been acting weird lately.", Bud said to himself, "She's not disappointed with me, right? I... I don't want to go back to being all alone again."

Bud suddenly heard a laugh. "I can feel it.", the voice said, "The frequency of loneliness..." "Who's there?!", Bud asked. Just then, a flaming cow-like creature appeared in front of Bud, scaring him. "A g-g-ghost!", Bud shouted out, "I'm sorry I had you last night, Mr. Pork Chops!" "I am not a ghost!", the creature said, "And a 'pork chop' is made from a pig! I am not a pig! I am a cow! A C-O-W!"

After a short pause, the creature cleared its throat. "Now listen up, Mr. Bud Bison...", the creature began. "H-How do you know my name?", Bud asked. The creature gave a laugh in response. "I am Taurus.", it said, "I am from the Planet FM. Your loneliness wave drew me here." "Loneliness wave?", Bud asked. "Bud, you're a smart boy.", Taurus said, "If you allow me to occupy the crevice in your heart, I could give you power, and... if you were to show that power to the Prez... Let's just say you wouldn't be alone again." "Show her the power?", Bud asked, "How do I do that...?" Taurus laughed in response. "Don't worry, leave everything to me.", Taurus said, "Now allow me to enter your heart! Or would you rather return to loneliness?" That last line struck a bow. "I don't want to be alone.", Bud said.

*To Be Continued* 


	4. Star Force Ark, Chapter 4

Author's Notes: This is gonna be one of the longer chapters. This isn't gonna be a common occurrence, there was just a lot of stuff to take from the game to the fanfic that I felt would be better in this one chapter than in multiple chapters.

Star Force Ark, Chapter 4: Taurus Fire Appears

A few days later, at night time, Luna went to Vista Point, with the intent of clearing her head about what had gone on recently, but noticed that Geo was there. "Now this is interesting.", Luna said, catching Geo's attention, "What are you doing here, all by yourself?" Geo groaned upon seeing Luna. "What's with that face?", Luna asked, "Anyway, someone out all by himself this late at night... Don't tell me you're the one causing all the trouble around town recently?" "I-It's not me!", Geo replied. "Well you don't have to get so worked up about it. It's not like you could even remotely be the culprit."

Geo glanced up at Luna's forehead, noticing the Visualizer, and turned his gaze back toward the sky. "I see you're wearing my dad's Visualizer.", Geo said, "Bet you picked it up after I tossed them away." Luna looked away for a moment, remembering the moment she met Omega-Xis. "Yeah...", she replied softly, "Anyway, Zack and Bud are driving around in a scouring car." Geo looked back at Luna and asked, "What's a scouring car?" "There's been a lot of crimes going on around town, so they're scouring every nook and cranny to find the criminal."

"Then why are you here?", Geo asked, "Shouldn't you be with them?" "I just... needed to clear my head.", Luna replied, "A bunch of stuff has been happening lately, and I don't quite have a full grasp on it yet. I didn't expect you to be here, though." "Well, go ahead.", Geo replied, "I'm heading home." Geo then walked off. "So that was Geo, huh?", Omega-Xis said, prompting Luna to put the Visualizer over her eyes. "Yeah, that was him.", Luna said, "After what you told me, I think that the reason he's distancing himself from others is because of his father's disappearance." Suddenly, the two heard Geo's voice screaming from the town, and rushed off in response to it.

As Luna ran into the town, she saw Geo being chased by a green truck. "What is going on?!", Luna asked. "I'm detecting an FM-ian signature from the truck!", Omega-Xis replied, "It's possible one of your two friends was taken over by an FM-ian!" "T-Taken over?!", Luna asked, "But why is it after Geo?!" "No clue, but we better take care of it, and fast!", Omega-Xis replied, "First, try to find a way to stop that car!" Luna took a quick glance around and noticed another parked car, which she remembered that she had entered its comp space before, to take out a virus that had infected it. "There!", Luna said. After the truck passed by her again, she made a dash for the wavehole she had used before. "EM Wave Change! Luna Platz, on the air!", Luna shouted out as she slid the Omega-Xis card into her Transer.

Upon appearing on the Wave Road, Luna took another look at herself. Her clothes had changed to a dark blue bodysuit with blue armor on her right hand and her feet, with a dark blue skirt around her waist, and she now wore a blue helmet with a red visor. Her left hand was now replaced with Omega-Xis' head, and a 'shooting star' symbol was on her chest. "It's gonna take a while to get used to this.", Luna said before turning her attention to the car she spotted over and ran over to it. A few moments after she entered the Comp Space, the car moved forward a bit, enough to block the truck's path, before she returned to the Wave Road.

Though the truck had crashed into the car, Geo was oddly missing, which Luna had noticed. "Mega, what happened to Geo?!", Luna asked. "It's possible that he got sucked into the truck's Comp Space.", Omega-Xis replied, "FM-ians emit rays that can turn material beings into EM waves, he might have been affected by them. Either way, we won't know for sure until we get in there." Luna gave a nod before jumping into the truck's Comp Space.

The inside of the truck's comp space appeared to be made up of various car parts. "Be careful, kid.", Omega-Xis said, "That FM-ian could be anywhere in here." Luna gave a nod before proceeding. After a while, Geo, Zack, and a bulky cow-like creature that appeared to be on fire came into view. The cow thing appeared to be at some kind of steering wheel. "Wh-what is this place?!", Geo asked. "Bud, what's going on?!", Zack asked. "Th-that's Bud?!", Geo asked. Taurus then appeared behind Bud. "Don't waste your breath.", Taurus said, "He's completely under my control." "Wait, then are you the one who turned him into this monster?!", Geo asked. "I don't want to hear any more screams from either of you, so it's naptime for you!", Taurus said.

"Geo!", Luna yelled out as Geo fell unconscious, "You were right, Mega, he was dragged in here!" "Yeah, and that FM-ian's a real nasty one.", Omega-Xis said, "His name's Taurus. He's one brutal guy who charges at things like the bull-headed cow he is." "And I have to fight a scary guy like him?", Luna asked. "He may be strong, but he moves in straight lines.", Omega-Xis said, "If you stay calm, he'll be a pushover! If you want to save those two, then have some guts!" "R-Right!", Luna said before rushing over to where Taurus was.

A little bit later, Luna ran up to Bud. "What's that smell?", Bud asked before turning around. "And who are you?!", Taurus asked. "Yikes!", Luna said, "He's huge!" "It's been a long time, Taurus!", Omega-Xis said. "Omega-Xis?!", Taurus asked. "So are you the only FM-ian that came to Earth?", Omega-Xis asked. "Yup, so far!", Taurus replied, "But that's because I'm the fastest! Don't worry. The other guys will be here in a bit!" "Wh-what?!", Luna asked, "There's gonna be more?!" "By the way, you picked a real loser as a host!", Taurus said, "Strong, powerful people, that's the way to go! Plus, she's a woman, so your sync rate is lower!"

"L-Loser?!", Luna asked, "That's it! I'm taking this guy out!" Taurus laughed in response. "That's rich!", Taurus said, "I'm gonna mow you down and take back the Andromeda Key!" "So you really do plan on attacking this planet!", Omega-Xis replied. "The king's commands are absolute!", Taurus said, "Using Bud's body, the destruction of this town will signal the attack on Earth! Bud... No, I mean Taurus Fire! Destroy Them! If you do, the Prez will also appreciate you!" "I'm powerful!", Bud said, "If I show the Prez my strength, she'll need me!" "Tch... So that's how he's controlling him, huh?", Luna asked, "Fine! I'll take him out here and return him to normal!"

*To Be Continued*


	5. Star Force Ark, Chapter 5

Author's Note: Since I'm aware that not everyone who reads this knows about things in the Star Force games, I'll explain this here: the term "Brother", in the Star Force games, isn't used the same way as in real life, it instead is used as a term for those who created "BrotherBands", which is an indicator of someone being "best friends", so to speak.

Star Force Ark, Chapter 5: A New Heroine Is Born

The fight against Taurus Fire, AKA Bud Bison, was long. Taurus Fire kept charging at Luna like a bull or breathed fire in her direction, which Luna was barely able to dodge and retaliate with her Mega Buster, along with the occasional Battle Card. After a while, Taurus Fire was defeated. "M-Mega...", Taurus started, "Don't be too happy... You may have beaten me... but we'll... Andromeda K... for sure..." Taurus' words kept getting muffled out by the explosions all over his body, before he was seperated from Bud, returning him to normal.

"We... did it...", Luna said, exhausted, "I can't believe I..." "Didn't I tell you to trust me?", Omega-Xis asked, "That was our power just now." "Our... power...", Luna began. "Now you get it, right?", Omega-Xis asked, "So give me a little more credit, and trust me, okay?" "Y-Yeah, okay.", Luna said. "We stopped the truck, and beat Taurus!", Omega-Xis said, "Time to skedaddle!" "Hold on, what about these three?", Luna asked. "Since Taurus is gone, they'll return to the Real World soon.", Omega-Xis said. Luna gave a sigh of relief.

"By the way, what was Taurus talking about?", Luna asked, "And what's this 'Andromeda'?" "It's one of their treasured items.", Omega-Xis replied. "Well, since you have it, does that mean the other FM-ians will come after us as well?", Luna asked. "Maybe.", Omega-Xis replied. "Maybe?!", Luna asked, "This sounds like more trouble!" "Trust me, if they had it, you'd be in ever bigger trouble.", Omega-Xis said, to Luna's confusion, "We'll probably face off against FM-ians again. But if we fight like we did just now, we'll be fine."

"You say it like it was easy.", Luna replied. "Don't worry!", Omega-Xis said, "We can do anything together! You can worry about it later. Let's get going!" "Jeez, fine.", Luna said, "Just give me a moment." Luna then moved the other three kids over to the terminal. But just as she was about to leave, Geo woke up and saw her. "You... Did you save us?", Geo asked, "Who are you?" "M-Me? I'm...", Luna began before taking a quick glance at Omega-Xis, "I'm... Mega Girl." Just after she said that, 'Mega Girl' warped out of the Comp Space. "... Mega Girl?", Geo asked before falling unconscious again.

The trio heard a voice telling them to wake up. When they opened their eyes, they saw Luna. The three of them were back at Echo Ridge. "Geo, didn't you say you were going home?", Luna asked, "How'd you end up falling asleep with Bud and Zack?" "Ah, well, that's... I don't-", Geo began before Bud interrupted. "Prez... I have a confession to make.", Bud said, "I think I may have been the one causing the incidents recently. I... I was worried that what was happening with you might have been my fault, and the strangest thing happened. The was a cow monster guy, and he told he he'd give me powers. He said if I wanted to keep you as a Brother, I had to show you my power. Then you'd appreciate me."

"After that day, every night I'd get restless.", Bud continued, "I'd go outside, but when I'd see something red, I'd blank out... and then wake up in my own room. I thought it was all a dream, but... car pieces, or bricks would be all around me... I'm sorry. I'll apologize to everyone..." Luna gave a sigh. "Bud. Zack. I want you guys back here at 6:30 AM!", Luna said, "We have to fix all the things Bud destroyed! Don't be late, or else!" Luna then turned her attention toward Geo, who was clearly feeling awkward in the current situation. "Geo, you can help out if you want to.", Luna said before looking back at Bud, "And Bud... It wasn't your fault. I just had a lot of things going on in my life at the time. Anyway, for now, we should all be getting home. It's pretty late now."

The three kids got up and scratched their heads as they looked at each other before going their seperate ways. After they were gone from sight, Luna gave a sigh and opened her Transer. "What do you think of the situation, Mega?", Luna asked. "That Bud kid is strong, but his physical strength didn't give his life meaning... He must have been worried that he was going to lose his place in the world.", Omega-Xis said, "He didn't want to lose that, and Taurus took advantagte of that. FM-ians take over humans with loneliness in their hearts. Humans who feel lonely want something to fill up the void inside. And they invite us FM-ians into that empty space."

"People are so weak.", Omega-Xis continued, "They think that they can't fill the void in their hearts by themselves. Well, I say that, but us FM-ians need to fuse with Earthlings to use our full powers, too. Everyone needs to feel they fit in somewhere... Guess that goes for humans and FM-ians alike..." "Someplace to fit in to...", Luna began, "The feeling to protect someone is born from getting to know the person." Luna looked over at Geo's house. "Not wanting to feel the pain of losing someone close to you...", Luna began, "I can see why Geo doesn't want to get close to anyone, but... not having any friends at all just isn't good for one's mental health." Luna closed her Transer before walking toward the nearby apartment complex.

*To Be Continued*


	6. Star Force Ark, Chapter 6

Star Force Ark, Chapter 6: A Brief Peace

A few days had passed, and Luna had just finished her morning routine, and was about to leave for school before Omega-Xis caught her attention. "Hey, do you have some extra time today?", Omega-Xis asked, "I'd like to check a few things out. Doesn't matter if it's before or after class, but I'd like to get it done today, if that's okay with you." "That's not a problem.", Luna replied, "But why the sudden interest?" "It's not actually that sudden." Omega-Xis said, "It's just that you've been pretty busy the past few days, and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Ah, yeah.", Luna said, "Being Class President does keep me busy. To be honest, I really only did it so the other students in my class would look up to me, but after meeting you and becoming 'Mega Girl', I... I just don't know." "Well, regardless of what happens, you should be prepared.", Omega-Xis said, "You never know when another FM-ian will appear. Anyway, sorry for holding you up." "It's fine.", Luna said, "Though I should get going. I'll talk to you after school's over." Luna then closed her Transer and walked off.

After school had ended, Luna went to Vista Point, mostly to have a chat with Omega-Xis, but also to check on Geo, if he was there. When she got there, she noticed Geo talking with a man wearing an AMAKEN uniform, with a winged backpack beside the man. As she walked up to the scene, Geo looked over and noticed her. "Oh, it's you again.", Geo said, clearly not enthusiastic over their meeting. "What's going on?", Luna asked. "I was just gazing at the sky, like usual, when this guy showed up.", Geo said, "He was testing an invention of his, or something." "An invention?", Luna asked, turning toward the man, "What were you working on?" "Oh, um, this is... It's... Uh... It's, um... I call it my FlapPack.", the man said.

"FlapPack?", Luna asked, taking a quick glance at it, "Oh, I think I understand. It's supposed to be able to work the same way that a bird flies, right?" "Y-Yes, that's right.", the man said. "That's interesting.", Omega-Xis said, keeping his voice down so that the others wouldn't hear, "I know an FM-ian with wings like that, but it looks like they're just part of his invention." Suddenly, an alarm came from Luna's and Geo's Transers. "The help signal?", Luna asked, "Well, I wish I could chat more, but I should probably take care of this." Giving a wave, Luna walked off back to Echo Ridge.

*To Be Continued*


	7. Atar Force Ark, Chapter 7

Star Force Ark, Chapter 7: An AMAKEN Invitation

Luna, controlling an RC chopper, knocked a soccer ball down from a tree, where it had gotten stuck. A young boy then picked up the ball. "There we go.", Luna said, "The controls took some getting used to, but I'm glad to help." "Thank you!", the boy said before running off to play with his ball. "You look happy.", Omega-Xis said. Luna opened her Transer. "Yeah.", Luna said, "It feels nice to help others out." "Is that so?", Omega-Xis asked.

Luna closed her Transer and was about to head home before she noticed that a truck was parked in front of Bud's house. And not just any truck, it was the same one Taurus Fire had taken control of a few days ago. Curious, she went to check it out, seeing another man wearing an AMAKEN uniform, along with Geo, who noticed Luna and gave a dissatisfied sigh. "You again.", Geo said. "Don't be like that.", Luna said, "I didn't even know you were here."

"Who are you?", the man asked. "Oh, right.", Luna replied, "I'm Luna Platz. I'm one of Geo's classmates, as well as the Class President." "Is that so?", the man said, "I'm Aaron Boreal. I work at AMAKEN." As Aaron finished his sentence, the other man from Vista Point walked up. "S-Sorry I took so long.", the man said. "That sure took a while.", Aaron said, "I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen in!" "Huh? Well, um...", the man began.

"Hey... It's the guy from before...", Geo said, catching Aaron's attention. "You know him?", Aaron asked. "Um, actually...", the man said, "I was... performing an experiment by myself as Vista Point, and... that's when I met these two..." "I see...", Aaron began, "You always do experiments by yourself. It seems kind of reclusive, don't you think? I would help, you know. Just say the word." "Um, don't worry about me.", the man said, "Let's just hurry and check out the truck." The man then walked past Luna to the truck's hood.

"Well, Geo, Luna, let me formally introduce you.", Aaron said, "This is my assistant, Mr. Tom Dubius. He and I used to work at NAZA. "Used to?", Geo asked. "Yeah. There was a small problem, and... Anyway...", Aaron said before turning toward Geo, "How's school going, Geo? Are you going?" Geo turned away, not knowing what to say, which Aaron immediately understood as a 'no'. "I see... In that case, why don't you come down to my lab tomorrow?", Aaron asked.

"What?! Why?", Geo asked. "I think it'd be a good change of pace for you.", Aaron said, "So? What do you say?" "Th-That's...", Geo began. "Since tomorrow's a holiday, it's perfect!", Aaron said, "Glad we settled that!" "Hey, kid.", Omega-Xis said, keeping his voice down, "I want to check out this 'lab' of his. Think you can talk him into bringing us along?"

"Hey, Mr. Boreal, do you think I could come as well?", Luna asked. "Huh? Oh, sure.", Aaron said, "Why don't you bring some friends, too? The more, the merrier, I'd say." Geo groaned at the thought of Luna coming along, but at this point, he didn't want to be rude and decline his offer, so he simply walked off to go home. "It was nice meeting you both, Mr. Boreal, Mr. Dubius.", Luna said. She gave both of them a wave before heading home herself.

*To Be Continued*


	8. Star Force Ark, Chapter 8

Author's Notes: As far as FM-ian introductions go, I'll only show the ones that are different between this fanfic and the game, like when Bud met Taurus. So if I don't upload an FM-ian introduction, that just means that it's pretty much the same as it is in the game.

Star Force Ark, Chapter 8: The Tour Begins

The next day, Luna, Bud, Zack, and Geo all rode the bus to AMAKEN, much to Geo's dismay. When they got off, Aaron was at the front gate, waiting for them. "Hey, Geo, Luna, glad you both made it.", Aaron said before noticing the others, "Are these guys your friends?" "They're my friends, yeah.", Luna said, "We're supposed to be Geo's classmates, but he never shows up." "I see.", Aaron said, "Well, I'm Aaron Boreal, and this is my research lab, the Aerospace and Modern Astronomy Knowledge Expansion Nexus, or just 'AMAKEN' for short."

"Not to brag or anything, but we've got pretty good equipment here.", Aaron continued, "People hear that the general public can study here, too, so we've got a good name going for ourselves." "That's impressive.", Zack said. "Well, are you all ready for a tour?", Aaron asked. Geo gave a sigh. "As ready as I'll ever be.", Geo said. "We're good to go, too.", Luna said. "In that case, let's go.", Aaron said before walking into the AMAKEN grounds, with everyone else following.

The group stopped at a tower in the middle of the ground. "This is a radio tower that I built myself.", Aaron said. "Why'd you do that?", Luna asked. "Well, you know about that space station that disappeared three years ago, the Peace?", Aaron asked, catching Geo's interest. "That's the one my dad was on!", Geo said, "Are you saying this tower was made to look for it?!" "That's right.", Aaron said, "It might take a while, but I'm not giving up! One day, I'll have good news for you and your mom, Geo! You wait and see!" "So he's using that tower to find Kelvin and his crew.", Omega-Xis said, keeping his voice down. "Well, let's keep going with the tour.", Aaron said, "You still have the main building to see." The group then walked off again.

As the group walked inside the building, they looked around. "So this is the lab's front foyer.", Aaron said, catching the group's attention as he turned toward a gateway, "Over there is the Science Museum.", he then turned around toward another gateway, "And this over here leads to the staff area." The group then noticed Tom looking an an image of a galaxy that was hanging on a wall. "That's my assistant over there.", Aaron said, "Hey! Over here!"

Tom, noticing Aaron's shouting, turned toward the group and walked over. "I'll introduce him to everyone.", Aaron said, "This is my assistant, Mr. Tom Dubius. Hey, are you okay, Tom? You look a little pale." "U-Uh, yes...", Tom began. "You look like you worked until real late last night.", Aaron said, "You've got to watch out for your health!" "Y-You don't need to worry about me.", Tom said. "Oh? Alright. Let's continue then.", Aaron said before turning back toward the group.

"Today is a very special day.", Aaron said before walking over to the Science Museum gate and turning back toward the group, "I'm letting you guys take a look around for free! So go on and have fun in the museum!" Bud and Zack got excited that they could enter for free. "Thank you very much, Mr. Boreal!", Luna said. "I think you guys will enjoy a lot of what you see.", Aaron said, "Oh, and one more thing. I'll show you all my personal lab later, too. You'll get to see something no one has ever seen before! It's my latest project!" "Alright!", Luna said, "Come on, guys, we got to check this out!" Luna ran ahead into the museum, with everyone else walking in after her.

*To Be Continued*


	9. Star Force Ark, Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Remember what I said in the Author's Notes of Chapter 5? Well, turns out that the normal use of the word "brother" does actually exist in the world of Mega Man Star Force, it's just that when the B is capitalized, it's referring to BrotherBands.

Star Force Ark, Chapter 9: A Total Misunderstanding

Luna was running around the museum, excited to see all of the exhibits, though she was disappointed that the black hole generator wasn't working. After checking everything out, some things multiple times even, she went back to the front foyer to talk to Aaron. "Man, that was a rush.", Luna said, "So many interesting devices to look at." Aaron laughed in response as the rest of the group returned. "I'm glad you enjoyed it.", Aaron said, "Alright, next is my personal lab. I can show you guys what I've been working on. Here, you're gonna need these to get in." Aaron then handed everyone a card pass. "Alright, I'll lead the way.", Aaron said before walking off, with the group following.

As the group walked into Aaron's lab, they looked around, with Luna and Geo being the most excited to see the lab. "This is the lab room that I work in.", Aaron said, "Feel free to look around." Each of the kids walked off in a different direction, looking at various parts of the lab. "These aren't your everyday objects.", Aaron said, "Some things in here have yet to be announced!" Meanwhile, Tom hid in a corner of the lab that wasn't normally visible in the main room. "M-My FlapPack has yet to be announced.", Tom said quietly.

"What's this thing hanging on the wall?", Zack asked. "You've got a good set of eyes there.", Aaron said, "That's something that hasn't been announced yet, so I can't talk about it very loudly..." Tom's heart paced as he tried to hear what Aaron was saying, but all he heard was "pack. I made it." "Wh-What did he just say?!", Tom asked, "Did he just say 'FlapPack'? H-He did, didn't he...?" Tom then left through a nearby door.

"Oh, I get it...", Zack began, "So this is a new rocket and booster pack." Zack then noticed something else on the wall. "What's this?", Zack asked. "That's something my assistant made.", Aaron said, "He calls it a FlapPack. I think it's close to completion. When I saw its wings flap, it pretty much convinced me!" Aaron gave a hearty laugh. "Well, it's time for the SpaceSim tour to start.", Aaron said. "SpaceSim tour?", Bud asked. Aaron laughed in reply. "You'll see.", Aaron said, "Let's get going. The reception desk is at the back of the museum." The group them followed Aaron out of the lab.

*To Be Continued*


	10. Star Force Ark, Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I've been debating whether or not to make chapters based on the post game stories of the Star Force games or not. And frankly, I haven't come to a conclusion. If I make them, they'll be labeled differently from the chapters based on main game stories, to make it clear when they begin, but if I don't, then this fanfic will be finished sooner. Since I couldn't decide, I'm hoping to get your guy's opinion on this. I don't think this counts as interactive, since all this is is whether I make them or not, the story itself already exists. Oh, and also, I know I made Luna a bit more excitable during the tour, but I think having the added stress of being Mega Girl on top of being class president would make her more accepting of a situation where she could just enjoy herself. Plus, meeting Omega-Xis would probably make her more curious about what else could be out there.

Edit: I made a decision. It's in the Author's Notes of a later chapter.

Star Force Ark, Chapter 10: A New Enemy

As the group approached the SpaceSim entrance, Aaron quickly waved at the attendant behind a desk before stopping to turn toward the group. "This is where you sign up for the SpaceSim.", Aaron said, "It's important that you get a space suit before entering, 'cause there's no oxygen inside. And don't forget to put them on properly." Aaron then walked up to the attendant and began talking with him. "No oxygen?", Bud asked, "What does that mean?" "Oxygen is the air that we breath.", Zack said, "Without it, we'd suffocate to death. That's why the space suits are so important." "Alright, guys.", Aaron said, now holding a space suit of his own, "Just talk to the attendant here, and he'll get you some space suits . And don't forget to put them on. There's a changing room just past the entryway." Aaron then walked inside the building.

For the next few minutes, everyone in the group was looking at the model planets or trying out what they could do in zero gravity. Luna and Geo were the most excited, but when Geo realized it, he found it odd that Luna was getting so excited over something she previously showed no interest in. After a short time, everyone in the SpaceSim was called toward the center. "Welcome to the SpaceSim, everyone!", a woman said before noticing Aaron, "Oh, Mr. Boreal! Will you be joining us?" "Yes, I'm with a few of the kids today.", Aaron said, "Don't mind me. Please, continue as normal." "Alright. As I was saying...", the woman began, "Hello, everyone! I am your tour guide for today. What do you think of our SpaceSim? Almost like the real thing, don't you think? But the fun has just begun." The woman showed everyone the various sites around the simulator room, from model planets to shooting stars, before bringing the group back to the center. "Next, I want to show everyone this...", the woman began.

"The Swan's Dance.", a familiar voice said. "Swan's... dance? Who said that?!", the woman asked, looking around to find where the voice. "Over here.", the voice said. The woman turned around to see Tom standing on the Anti-Gravity generator, except he wasn't wearing a space suit. "M-Mr. Dubius?", The woman asked. "H-How are you in here without a suit on?!", Aaron asked. "I don't need a space suit.", Tom said, "I have been reborn." In a flash of light, Tom's appearance changed drastically, now appearing to have a blue and black swan-styled bodysuit. Except it wasn't a bodysuit, it was his own body. Additionally, his head and upper chest were now white, with a swan beak coming out of his forehead, and his face was teal blue, and he now had white wings coming out of his back. This sudden transformation scared most of the people in the room.

"That's...", Luna said, realizing what had happened. "T-Tom, what's wrong?!", Aaron asked. "What's wrong?", Tom asked, "Hmph, you seem to be fine... for someone who just betrayed someone else! I have come to punish you, Aaron. Behold!" "Oh no!", Omega-Xis said, "Luna, turn away from him now!" "Huh?", Luna asked. "Just do it! Hurry!", Omega-Xis said. "A-Alright!", Luna replied before turning away. At the same time, Tom began spinning around, almost like a ballerina. "What is that?", Aaron asked. "Maybe it's the Swan's Dance he mentioned?", Geo asked, before realizing something, "Wh-what the?!"

All of a sudden, everyone in the room except for Luna began doing the same thing, as if they were being controlled. "Now I have you.", Tom said. "That's right.", another voice said, "Dance until you drop!" Everyone in the room, except for Aaron and Luna, began to separate into different areas of the simulator room. "Wh-What is the meaning of this, Tom?!", Aaron asked, "Why are you doing this?!" "You should know why.", Tom said, "Betrayal is the essence of society. Even now. Soon, the oxygen in your suits will run out. Until then, enjoy floating in this space... dancing your time away. Compared to my suffering, this will be nothing."

"Betrayal? Suffering?", Aaron asked, "What are you talking about?! Please tell me!" "You...", Tom began, "You pretend to be concerned, but you'll just betray me again. I'm not buying it anymore! Tom then disappeared in a flash of light, but the anti-gravity generator screens began displaying his new face. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves with this.", Tom said, "This is the dance of your demise." "Wh-What is going on?!", Luna asked. "He's been taken over by Cygnus.", Omega-Xis said, "He's an FM-ian shaped like a swan. You watch his dance, and you'll be dancing too. The only way to stop the dancing is to beat him." "I understand.", Luna said before sliding the Visualizer over her eyes and looking around, "There aren't any waveholes here. I'll have to get outside." Luna made her way to the tour guide and quickly grabbed a key card from her pocket before moving over to the Earth model, where she used it to open the door, allowing her to leave.

*To Be Continued*


	11. Star Force Ark, Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I swear, the people in the game world are really oblivious, 'cause Geo can literally Wave Change in front of them, and nobody would even notice!

Star Force Ark, Chapter 11: Rush To The SpaceSim Wave Road

Luna rushed out of the SpaceSim room, no longer wearing her space suit, and looked around with her visualizer. "There!", Luna said, rushing over to it. "EM Wave Change! Luna Platz, On The Air!", she shouted out, inserting the Wave Change card into her Transer. In a single moment, she disappeared, reappearing on the Wave Road as Mega Girl. "We're in luck.", Omega-Xis said, "The SpaceSim and this area are connected by a Wave Road." "Yeah, it is.", Luna said, "But look. The road's broken." "Then we'll have to fix the EM waves.", Omega-Xis said.

"Fix the EM Waves?", Luna asked before remembering something, "Oh yeah, I remember! The Black Hole Generator exhibit said that Black Holes can draw in EM waves!" Luna turned her gaze toward the Generator. "If we can get that fixed, we might be able to get across!", Luna said, "I bet the problem's in the Comp Space! Let's get inside and look!" "You're a quick thinker, kid!", Omega-Xis said, "It's worth checking out!" Luna gave a nod before running off toward the Generator.

A couple of minutes later, Luna jumped out of the Generator's Comp Space and back onto the Wave Road, watching as the Generator powered up and drew in the broken Wave Road. "They should upgrade their antivirus software.", Luna said, "That thing was packed with them." "Well, that was fun, and the Wave Road's fixed now, so we can keep going.", Omega-Xis said. Luna gave a nod and ran off for the SpaceSim.

*To Be Continued*


	12. Star Force Ark, Chapter 12

Author's notes: I ended up making a decision about the post-game chapters. Star Force 1's post-game story is underwhelming, so I won't be making post-game chapters for it, but Star Force 2 and Star Force 3 have some pretty good post-game stories, so I will be making post-game chapters for those two. Also, while watching the LP to make this chapter, I got reminded that the X of Omega-Xis' name is supposed to be capitalized as well, so I went back and fixed that.

Star Force Ark, Chapter 12: Confronting Cygnus Wing

The interior of the Anti-Gravity Generator's Comp Space almost looked like outer space. The circular platforms looked like orange slabs of the moon, complete with craters, with blue Wave Roads connecting them. "That creep Cygnus is back there.", Omega-Xis said, "I bet that Tom guy is watching everyone growing weaker by the minute with a sissy look on his face." "We better get moving, then.", Luna said before running off.

Getting through this Comp Space wasn't as easy as the Taurus Fire incident. This time, she had to avoid star showers from a group of duck-like EM beings called the 'Quacky Lackies' (nice name there, CapCom), which were in denial about being ducks. She didn't get through unscathed, though, as she got hit by a couple of falling stars, which hurt quite a bit. After getting through the star showers, Luna used various rockets around the Comp Space to take out the ducks one by one. Eventually, she made her way to the end, where Tom was watching the SpaceSim on a monitor.

"You've got to stop this!", Luna said, catching Tom's attention. "A human?", Tom asked, "Here? Who are you?" "Hey, Cygnus.", Omega-Xis said. "O-Omega-Xis?!", Cygnus asked, "I'm surprised to run into you here. And what is with that form? It looks like you fused with a tiny child. And a girl, no less. Don't you know that'll drop the sync rate?" "What about you?!", Omega-Xis asked, "Aren't you using a weakling of a man? Before you fused with him, he could never have brought himself to do something like this. What did you do to him?" Cygnus laughed in reply. "I didn't do anything to him.", Cygnus said, "This is what he wanted. Isn't that so?" "I was betrayed.", Tom said, "The FlapPack is my invention! Aaron... he...!"

Back in the SpaceSim, Geo, who was still being affected by Cygnus' dance, noticed Luna on the monitor of the Anti-Gravity Generator. "Isn't that... Mega Girl?!", Geo asked, "Then that incident wasn't a dream?" "I was betrayed.", Tom said, "The FlapPack is my invention! Aaron... he...! He claimed it was his own!" "Th-That's not true!", Aaron said, "I swear, I never claimed that!" "You can hear us, Aaron?", Tom asked, "Hmph, those were some ugly lies you just spewed." "But it's the truth!", Aaron said, "I would never steal anyone's invention!" "Aaron, I want to thank you.", Tom said, "You are the one who made me realize that betrayal is the essence of society!"

Back in the Comp Space, Luna had begun preparing herself for a fight. "It's hopeless.", Omega-Xis said, "This guy won't listen!" "I was hoping to avoid this, but it looks like we'll have to fight him.", Luna said. "Omega-Xis.", Cygnus said, "The Andromeda Key is with you, yes? In that case, I'll be taking it back." "I won't be betrayed again.", Tom said, "If you want betrayal... If you want to feel the pain of betrayal... Then I will be the one to deal it in spades!" "Here he comes!", Omega-Xis said.

*To Be Continued*


	13. Star Force Ark, Chapter 13

Star Force Ark, Chapter 13: The Essence Of Society

Cygnus Wing was a tougher opponent than Taurus Fire. Though not stronger in terms of brute strength, his skill in combat, combined with his ability to fly, posed a challenge for Luna. He also occasionally summoned some of his lackies (I swear, that's actually how CapCom spelled it), which not only took Mega Girl's attacks, but also attacked her, and he also shot some of his feathers at her. Luna got pretty beat up in this fight, but she managed to pull off a win, attempting to catch her breath afterward.

"Well done, Mega.", Cygnus said. "Tom, can you hear me?", Aaron asked, "Please stop! Please listen to me! I think there's been a misunderstanding." "Aaron...", Tom began, "I see you've stopped dancing." "I would never steal anyone's invention.", Aaron said. "Please don't lie.", Tom said, "I heard you... You were bragging to the kids about the FlapPack." "What are you talking about?!", Geo asked, "Tom, both Luna and I were there! We both knew about your FlapPack! If he really claimed it was his, one of us would have called him out on it!" "'The FlapPack is my assistant's invention.'", Zack said, "That's what Mr. Boreal said!" "He said it's really good and he praised it!", Bud said.

"L-Lies!", Tom replied, "I see... You are banding together in an effort to defeat me..." "What do I have to do to make you believe me?", Aaron asked. "Something you can do to make me believe you?", Tom asked, "I know. How about this? Aaron, I want you to show me some proof. Show me how one person trusts another!" "What do you want me to do?", Aaron asked. "Remove your helmet.", Tom said, Right here, right now." "What?!", Aaron asked. "But there's no oxygen in here!", the tour guide said. "I filled this room with oxygen earlier.", Tom said, "Do you believe me?" "You filled it with Oxygen?", the tour guide asked, "That's impossible!" "What if I said I did it last night?", Tom asked. "No...", the tour guide began. "Just as I thought.", Tom said, "You can't trust me, can you? You have no reason to trust me either."

"You want me to take off my helmet?", Aaron asked. "Yes.", Tom replied, "One simple task. But you can't, can you? You won't!" "I trust you, Tom.", Aaron said, surprising the tour guide as he reached for his helmet and removed it. He then took a breath. "There really is oxygen in here.", Aaron said, "But it's a bit thin... and not great, either." "Th-There really is oxygen?", the tour guide asked. "Impossible...", Tom began, "What if I was lying? What then?" "If I had to, I'd have dealt with it.", Aaron replied, "But like I said, I trust you." "You trust me?!", Tom asked, "You risked your life based on that?" "The Tom I know would never put anyone in danger.", Aaron said, "I'll say it as many times as I need to. I trust you. So please trust in me! Um, was I a bit too forceful there?"

"Don't listen to him.", Cygnus said, "He's trying to trick you again." "Tom, I want to ask you one thing.", Aaron said, "Do you know why BrotherBands exist?" "What kind of question is that?", Tom asked, "They're useful. Isn't that the only reason?" "You're wrong.", Aaron said, "The reason we need BrotherBands is because relationships are the essence of society." What Aaron said startled Tom, who up until now believed that betrayal was the essence of society due to what Cygnus told him, but it also surprised Geo, who had been avoiding relationships after his father disappeared three years ago. "I know what happened to you in your past.", Aaron said, "So I understand why you lost your faith in society. But please don't think that the only thing in this world is betrayal." "Don't listen to him!", Cygnus said, "Betrayal is all there is!"

"You're wrong, Cygnus!", Luna said, "The desire to become one's friend doesn't come from a desire to betray them. It may be true that some people only want to use others, but there are also those who genuinely want to help! Being betrayed is painful, I know, but that's why it's important to find a friend that you can trust!" "A friend I can trust...?", both Tom and Geo said at the same time. "Mega Girl's right!", Aaron said, "Just look around, and you'll see the good things in this world! So please listen and believe in what I'm saying! Tom!" After hearing both Luna's and Aaron's words, Tom began struggling, and eventually, Cygnus was pushed away, causing Tom to be returned to his normal self. "He changed back... Just like with Taurus and Bud.", Luna said. "He chased Cygnus out of his heart.", Omega-Xis said. "Tom!", Aaron shouted out, "Are you okay?! Tom!" "Let's get moving before things get messy.", Omega-Xis said, "He'll be fine, so don't worry about him." Luna nodded toward Omega-Xis and dashed off to return to the real world.

*To Be Continued*


	14. Star Force Ark, Chapter 14

Star Force Ark, Chapter 14: Words To Heart

After realizing that Luna was no longer in the SpaceSim, Geo ran out to find her, but noticed that she was walking back toward the room he just left, and gave a sigh of relief. "You're alright.", Geo said, "Thank goodness." "Yeah.", Luna said, "I got scared when Tom transformed into that... thing, and even more so when everyone else started dancing uncontrollably, so I went to go hide. I think I wasn't affected because I ended up looking away from him." "I see.", Geo said before noticing something, "Y-You're hurt." Geo pointed to a bruise on Luna's cheek. "H-Huh?", Luna asked, putting her hand on her cheek, "O-Oh, don't worry about it. I just bumped into something is all." "I-I see.", Geo said.

A few minutes later, the entire group was standing outside of the AMAKEN building. "I'm very sorry about what happened today.", Aaron said, "I didn't mean to put you guys into any danger." "I know you didn't.", Zack said. "That was great!", Bud said. "Well, come back and visit anytime!", Aaron said. "Yes, of course!", Luna said. Bud and Zack waved at Aaron and walked off, but Luna and Geo stayed behind. "'Relationships are the essence of society'...", Geo began, catching Luna's attention, "Mr. Boreal, who was it that told you that?"

"Oh, that?", Aaron asked, "I heard it from my mentor back at NAZA. It was your dad, Geo." "My dad...?", Geo asked, "He said that?" "How about it?", Aaron asked, "Think you can let those words into your heart?" Geo was silent for a moment. "I don't know about Geo...", Luna began, "But I'll believe in those words for as long as I live." "Hey!", Bud yelled out, catching Luna's and Geo's attention. "Ah, whoops.", Luna said, "Guess we should get going. Goodbye for now, Mr. Boreal." Luna and Geo both waved at Aaron before leaving.

*To Be Continued* 


	15. Star Force Ark, Chapter 15

Star Force Ark, Chapter 15: A Copper Named Bob

"... Luna... Luna!", an unknown voice said, "Before you, a great calamity lies... There are two paths from which to choose... Should you not obtain the power to defeat it, the vortex of chaos will swallow all. However, if you open your heart, you will find the power to defeat the darkness that will inevitably arrive. It is in your hands which future will be, and which will not. We are always watching you..."

Luna woke up in her room, and after a moment, puts her hand on her head as she sits up. "What a strange dream...", Luna began before getting out of her bed and grabbing the Visualizer. "It's been a few days since the AMAKEN incident.", Luna said, "So if this pattern keeps up, there will likely be another incident soon." Luna put the Visualizer on her forehead and went to get ready to go out.

As she finished getting ready, she heard the doorbell ring. "Who's at the door?", Luna asked, "Mom and dad already left for work, so I guess I'll have to answer it." Luna grabbed her Transer and opened it before noticing that Omega-Xis was nowhere to be seen. "That's strange.", Luna said before closing her Transer and walking toward the front door.

When she opened the door, a man wearing a green overcoat suddenly walked into the house. "Hmm, abnormally high levels of Z waves...", the man began, "I'll need to do a more thorough search here... What on Earth is going on in this town? I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" "H-Hey!", Luna said, "You can't just barge into other people's homes!" The man, surprised, turns toward Luna. "Aw, I did it again!", the man said, "Sorry to surprise you, little girl! When I really get into my work, I kinda forget about my surroundings!"

"Well, who are you, anyway?", Luna asked. "The name's Bob Copper.", the man said, "I got a lead, so I'm here to do some investigating here in your town!" "Investigating?", Luna asked, "So you're with the police?" "Yeppers!", Bob replied. "So what are you investigating?", Luna asked. "The incident with the truck recently, and the thing that happened at AMAKEN a few days ago in the SpaceSim.", Bob said.

"Weren't they taken care of already?", Luna asked. "Yes, that's true. They were.", Bob said, "But there's something they have in common. Both sites were covered in Z waves. We detected some of that special kind of wave, and I don't know what kind of thing is giving them off, but it's my job to find the source." "S-So, what will you do if you find the source?", Luna asked. "It's probably a bad thing for humans.", Bob said, "Waves and radiation after all. So, obviously I'll destroy it when I find it."

"D-Destroy...", Luna began. "Anyway, this area... No... Actually... this house is giving off very strong Z waves.", Bob said, "You notice anything strange, girl?" "S-Strange...?", Luna asked. "The other places I checked out, you...", Bob began, "You were at AMAKEN when it happened, right, Luna?" "H-How do you know my name?", Luna asked. "I've put any and all info related to Z waves into my Transer as reference.", Bob said, "So, during the AMAKEN incident, you were exposed to a large quantity of Z waves... I would guess that's why you've got Z waves coming out of the ears from you now."

"R-Really?", Luna asked. "You been feeling okay?", Bob asked, "Nothing odd with your body?" "Not at all.", Luna said. "Then, have you seen any monsters around?", Bob asked. "Not really.", Luna said. "I see...", Bob began, "Well, I'll be on my way then. Thanks for your help and cooperation." "Y-You're welcome...", Luna said. Bob then walked out of the house. "This is a problem.", Luna said, "If he finds Mega... I have to find him first and warn him." Luna then put on the Visualizer and left the building.

*To Be Continued*


	16. Star Force Ark, Chapter 16

Author's Notes: I actually want to get this story animated, but I'm still not good at drawing or animating, and I don't own a drawing tablet of any kind, so... yeah.

Star Force Ark, Chapter 16: A Song Of Loneliness

While searching for Omega-Xis, Luna ran up to Vista Point, where she noticed Geo talking to a girl with medium length dark purple hair and green eyes wearing a pink hoodie, green shorts, and blue boots, and was holding some kind of guitar. Almost immediately, she hid herself from them using the train. "Isn't that Sonia Strumm?", Luna asked herself, "How is Geo talking to her so casually?" From how far away she was, she couldn't make out what they were saying, but when she saw Sonia walking off, she hid herself further to avoid being spotted.

"What are you so scared of?", Omega-Xis asked after returning to Luna's Transer. "I-I just didn't want to startle either of them.", Luna said, "Still, I'm sure that was the famous pop singer, Sonia Strumm. But it looked like Geo didn't even recognize her." "I guess that explains the music she was playing.", Omega-Xis said. "Anyway, what were you doing out here, Mega?", Luna asked. "The music she was playing caught my attention, so I took a look.", Omega-Xis said, "I felt the loneliness waves that attract FM-ians coming from the music she was playing."

"Loneliness waves?", Luna asked. "It's a peculiar frequency that people with loneliness in their hearts carry, kid.", Omega-Xis said. "And they attract FM-ians?", Luna asked, "Are there any around right now?" "No, not at the moment.", Omega-Xis said. Luna gave a sigh of relief. "By the way, what do you know about Z waves?", Luna asked. "You mean the waves us FM-ians transmit?", Omega-Xis asked. "As I thought.", Luna said, "There was a man named Bob Copper that came to my house earlier, and he said he was looking for the Z wave source, and that when he found it, he'd destroy it..."

"So you were worried about me, kid?", Omega-Xis asked. "Well, yeah.", Luna said, "I mean, you don't have any bad intentions, plus I can't become Mega Girl without you." "That's true.", Omega-Xis said. Luna turned to see Geo still at the balcony, and it looked like something was on his mind. "Looks like he hasn't noticed me.", Luna said. Being careful not to catch Geo's attention, she headed for the path leading back to Echo Ridge.

After walking back into Echo Ridge, Luna spots Bud and Zack walking up to her. "Yo, Prez.", Bud said, "Did you run into that Copper guy, too?" "O-Oh, yeah.", Luna said, "He visited my place earlier today." Just then, Geo walked onto the scene. "What are you guys talking about?", Geo asked. "We got scoped out by some creepy old guy named Copper just now.", Bud said. "You, too?", Geo asked, "He had me show him all the data on my Transer 'cause of those Z wave things." "H-Huh?! That didn't happen to me!", Luna said.

"Seriously?", Geo asked, "I wonder why that is." "Yeah.", Zack said, "He looked into mine and Bud's Transers, too. Ah, by the way Luna, you know about Sonia Strumm's live concert tomorrow?" This caught Luna by surprise. "T-Tomorrow?!", Luna asked, "Oh, crud! I forgot to buy a ticket!" "Who's Sonia Strumm?", Geo asked, getting everyone's attention. "Wait, you don't know who Sonia Strumm is?", Luna asked. "Not a clue.", Geo replied. "W-Well, she's a pop singer, and one of the best musicians on the charts.", Luna said, "All three of us are big fans." "I see.", Geo said.

"H-Hey, why don't you two go home early today?", Luna asked, "I wouldn't want you to miss her concert tomorrow." "R-Really?!", both Bud and Zack asked, "Thanks, Prez!" The two of them ran off. "Well, I'll check out one of her songs later, but there's somewhere I need to be right now.", Geo said before walking over to the bus stop. However, Luna noticed Bob just in front of the school gate, and it looked like he was heading her way, so she quickly hid behind the sign to Vista Point.

"That's funny.", Bob said, "I thought some strong Z waves were coming from this area, but... Just my imagination?", Bob asked before walking off. Meanwhile, a bus came, which Geo boarded. After both of them were gone, Luna came out of her hiding spot. "Was that the old Copper guy you mentioned?", Omega-Xis asked. "Yeah, that was him.", Luna replied. "You got some guts, kid, keeping our secret.", Omega-Xis said, "Wonder if we can dig up some info on that guy?"

"H-Hang on, you're not planning on entering his Transer, are you?", Luna asked, "I hated doing that the first time, there's no way I'm doing it again!" Luna remembered when Omega-Xis had her look inside everyone's Transers as Mega Girl to try to find an FM-ian, without even telling her about the FM-ian, which eventually led her into checking out the Comp Space of the car that was later used to stop the truck that Taurus Fire had taken control of.

"Didn't you find it odd that the others had their Transers looked into, but not yours?", Omega-Xis asked, "It was almost like you were different to him. He might even suspect you." Luna tried to rebuttal Omega-Xis' statement, but nothing came to mind. "Augh, I hate it when you're right.", Luna said, "Fine, but this is the last time." Luna put the Visualizer over her eyes and began looking for a wavehole.

*To Be Continued*


End file.
